Wer ist Johanna Hansen?
by kalisti
Summary: Eine Studentin stellt viele Fragen... zu viele? Hintergrund für ein Vampire-Larp, nicht ausgereift, gerne Tipps für die Entwicklung.
1. Prolog

Diese Geschichte ist in Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Schwester Phalan entstanden, als wir uns Gedanken um einen neuen Spielcharakter für Vampire-LARP (live action role play) gemacht haben. Das Konzept ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber uns interessiert auf jeden Fall eure Meinung. Deshalb wäre ein Review sehr lieb.

Und jetzt viel Spaß:

**Prolog**

Geboren 1985, keine Geschwister. Schreibt gern, lieber Bücher als Artikel. Abitur mit 19 Jahren. Aktiv in der Redaktion der Schülerzeitung. Sie lernt Jochen kennen und lieben, als sie ihr Germanistik-Studium in Hamburg beginnt. Sie ziehen zusammen, die Zukunftsaussicht scheint perfekt.

Bei Recherchen für ein Seminar zu Biographien stößt sie auf eine faszinierende Geschichte. Es ist die von Cassandra: Wie sie Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts eine unglückliche Liebe führte zu einem Mann, der ihr verwehrt blieb... Es wäre nicht Standes gemäß, sagte er. Es gäbe da eine andere... Eine andere. Ihr Herz zerbrach.

Johanna bemerkt Ungereimtheiten in der Datierung so mancher Beschreibungen, die sie von Cassandra findet. Wann ist sie gestorben? Sie gräbt weiter in den Archiven, interessiert sich kaum noch für anderes außer diese Hausarbeit. Denn ihr Schicksal scheint seltsame Parallelen zu kennen: Jochen hat sich von ihr abgewandt. Sie hätten sich auseinander gelebt, sagt er. Sie hätte sich verändert, sagt er. Es gäbe da eine andere... Eine andere. Ihr Herz zerbrach.

tbc...


	2. 1 Rumänien

**Kapitel 1 - Rumänien**

Johanna ist zu Besuch bei ihren Eltern. Diese wollen sie mit einem Kurzurlaub nach Rumänien aufmuntern. Es ist Cassandras Geburtsland und somit ist ihr Liebeskummer für einige Zeit vergessen. Wird Johanna vor Ort mehr erfahren? Gibt es vielleicht noch lebende Verwandte, die sie befragen kann? Einmal angekommen begibt sie sich ins Rathaus und wälzt alte Register. Da! Der Name. Eine Adresse. Ein Sterbefall. Zweifel.

Sie findet das Haus und auch die Klippe, von der sich Cassandra gestürzt hat. Ein paar Rosen folgen ihrem Weg hinunter in die Gischt der See. Niemals kann jemand diesen Sturz überlebt haben. Und der Eintrag in der Stadtchronik ist doch auch ein endgültiger Beweis, nicht wahr?

Auf dem Friedhof findet sie nach langem Suchen das Familiengrab von Johann. Gleich daneben ist ein einzelner kleiner Grabstein. Er ist verwittert und ohne viele Schnörkel: Cassandra 1888 +1919. Darunter ist ein Bild eingraviert, dass eine junge Frau an der der Klippe zeigt. Es ist von Moos bewachsen, aber nach einigen Mühen hat Johanna es freigelegt.

„Das bist du also", sagt sie leise.

tbc...


	3. 2 Das Interview

**Kapitel 2 – Das Interview**

Zurück in Hamburg will sie endlich die Hausarbeit abschließen. Es fehlt aber noch ein Interview. In Rumänien konnte oder wollte ihr einfach niemand Rede und Antwort stehen. So fährt sie ins Irrenhaus, versucht das Thema doch noch zu retten durch einen neuen Blickwinkel: Wie sieht die Biographie einer psychisch gestörten Person aus? Es ist auf jeden Fall eine Herausforderung für Johanna, denn sie hat schon manchmal an ihrem eigenen Verstand gezweifelt, wenn sie über Cassandra und die Möglichkeit über ihr unerklärliches Überleben nachgedacht hat.

Die Schwester am Empfang macht für sie eine Ausnahme unter der Bedingung, dass sie einen Freiwilligen findet und ihn nicht allzu stark aufregt mit ihren Fragen. Beim Rundgang durch das alte Haus fällt Johanna bald ein großer bulliger Mann auf, der sie sehr genau zu beobachten scheint, sich aber sonst überhaupt nicht in seinem Rollstuhl bewegt hat, dort hinten am Fenster, etwas abseits der anderen Patienten. Dank der geschlossenen Rollläden kann sie sein Gesicht kaum ausmachen.

„Hallo, ich bin Johanna. Dürfte ich mich vielleicht zu Ihnen setzen?", fragt sie ihn behutsam und wartet in einigem Abstand ob eine Antwort kommt.

„Sicher Kleine, hau dich hin. Ich beiß schon nicht zu."

Unsicher lächelt sie und zieht sich einen Stuhl heran.

_Wie war das denn jetzt wohl gemeint? Seltsamer Humor._

„Wohnen Sie schon lange hier?"

„Wohnen ist gut. Ha! Ja nee klar. Aber nope, bin erst vor kurzem angekommen. Hab auch nicht vor lange zu bleiben. Weißt schon... nicht so die knackigste Auswahl für nen Feinschmecker wie mich."

_Er blinzelt gar nicht. Irgendwie unheimlich._

„Das Essen sagt Ihnen also nicht zu? Das ist schade. War das in Ihrer vorigen Unterkunft besser?"

„Na du hast doch die alte Schachtel am Empfang gesehn, right? Und das ist sogar noch eine von denen, die halbwegs gut erhalten sind."

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht sehr nett."

„Das hab ich auch nie behauptet..."

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich unser Gespräch auf Tonband aufnehme? Wissen Sie, ich bin Studentin und das würde mir bei einer Arbeit sehr helfen."

„Du arbeitest? Aber du hast doch grad gesagt du bist ne Studentin? Muss ich das verstehen?"

„Äh... nein. Das macht gar nichts."

Unauffällig drückte Johanna die Aufnahmetaste an dem Gerät.

„Was hat eigentlich das wenig schmackhafte Essen mit dem Erscheinungsbild des hiesigen Personals zu tun? Könnten Sie mir das bitte näher erklären?"

„Joa eigentlich würd ich die ganz gern vernaschen. So schön die volle Eisendröhnung in rot. Du verstehen? Aber ich bin grad auf Selbstfindung unterwegs und das geht am besten nach nen paar Tagen auf Entzug. Wenn das Verlangen immer größer wird und dann kurz vor der voll krassen Raserei – wenn du echt kurz davor bist alles, wirklich alles anzufallen, was nicht bei drei aufm Kirchturm ist und sich am Kreuz festkrallt – da weißt du echt warum du existierst."

„Sie meinen Blut? Sie würden das Blut dieser Menschen trinken?"

„Sicher Schätzchen... Was man als Vampir eben so macht. Ist doch wohl voll normal."

Johanna wird etwas bleich im Gesicht und rückt ihren Stuhl weiter von ihm weg.

_Er ist verrückt. Eindeutig verrückt. Gleich fragt er bestimmt, ob er von mir ein Kätzchen bekommen kann. Wirklich gut, dass er im Rollstuhl sitzt._

„Äh... ja ok. Wenn das für sie eine Realität ist... Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr Leben nicht einfach war mit dieser Einstellung oder?"

_Mist, das war ne Suggestivfrage, schlechter Interviewstil!_

„Als Kainist ist das Leben ein riesiger Spaß, kannste mir glauben. Sterbliche Menschlein wie du haben doch keine Ahnung was ne ordentliche Party is."

„Wieso bezeichnen Sie sich als ein Kainist? Hat das etwas mit dieser Bibelgeschichte zu tun, da wo Kain seinen Bruder erschlägt und zum ewigen Leben verdammt wird?"

„Bist du ne Nonne oder wieso weißt du so einen krassen Scheiß? Klingt aber doch logisch: Kain erschlägt seinen dummen Brudertypen, wird zum verdammt ewigen Leben verdammt und Vampire sind der Legende nach auch unsterblich. So, nu brauchste dein Köpfchen doch fast gar nicht mehr anstrengen, um da nen Zusammenhang zu sehn, right Schätzchen?"

„Du denkst Kain war dein Vorfahre?"

„Ja mal nich so direkt ne? Mehr wie mit dir und der Schlampe von Eva. Weißt ja, Kains Mudda. Das dauert wenn man da alle die dazwischen sind so aufzählen müsst."

„Dann hab ich glaube ich auch schon alles was ich brauche. Vielen Dank für dieses nette Gespräch. Ich hoffe Sie kommen bald wieder in den Genuss von etwas besserem Essen, Aufläufe sollen sehr gut sein."

Sie packt das Aufnahmegerät wieder zurück in ihre Handtasche und wendet sich zügig dem Ausgang zu, froh, dass er ihr nicht folgen kann.

„Mhm... Menschenaufläufe. Nettes Wortspiel."

Das hat Johanna zum Glück nicht mehr gehört, denn sie befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Erst jetzt wird ihr klar, dass die Sonne während ihres kurzen Besuches untergegangen ist. Sie steigt in den Bus ein, der gerade vor der Anstalt gehalten hat. Mit einem Seufzer nimmt sie ganz hinten Platz und schaut noch einmal zurück zu dem alten Gebäude. In diesem Augenblick öffnet sich die Fronttür, durch die auch sie vorhin getreten ist, und ihr Interviewpartner kommt heraus gelaufen. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht winkt er ihr hinterher und spielt mit etwas Weißem in der rechten Hand herum. Johanna kann es erst nicht eindeutig zuordnen, doch dann erkennt sie darin die Haube der Schwester am Empfang und sieht im gleichen Atemzug, dass eine Spur aus Blut vom Mund des düsteren Mannes bis zu seinem Hemdansatz gelaufen ist.

_Der ist doch völlig krank! Bin ich verrückt? Kann sie vielleicht doch noch leben?_

tbc...


	4. 3 Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 3 – Böses Erwachen**

Johanna sitzt in ihrer Wohnung am Computer. Jochens Sachen sind fort. Nichts erinnert mehr an ihn, sie hat alles entsorgt was er nicht mitnehmen wollte.

Auf dem Bildschirm sind mehrere Fenster offen. Sie surft im Internet auf der Suche nach allen möglichen Informationen zu Kainiten und ob es sich dabei um eine Sekte handelt.

Sie stößt bei www.spiegel-online.de auf einen Artikel zum Irrenhaus. In diesem wird über die grausame Ermordung einer Krankenschwester berichtet. Sie hätte keinen Tropfen Blut mehr im Körper und eine große Fleischwunde am Hals gehabt. Das merkwürdige war, dass man fast keine Blutspuren am Tatort gefunden hat und man geht von Organhandel aus, da ihr die Leber fachmännisch entfernt wurde. Die Polizei hat schon Zusammenhänge zu einer Mordserie aus den 20er Jahren gezogen, die ganz ähnlich abgelaufen sein soll. Man vermutet einen Trittbrettfahrer, auch wenn der Mörder von damals nie entlarvt werden konnte.

An die Artikel sind zwei Bilder angehängt. Das eine zeigt das Irrenhaus mit der offenen Eingangstür und vielen Polizeibeamten davor, die das Gelände absperren. Das andere ist eindeutig älter, den verblassten Farben nach zu schließen, und man sieht das gleiche Haus mit ebenso vielen Polizeibeamten.

Beim Vergleich der Bilder betrachtet Johanna diese ganz genau, immer noch geschockt, dass sie erst gestern noch an genau diesem Ort war und mit dem Täter gesprochen hat – wenn es denn kein grausamer Traum war. Bei dem älteren Bild fällt ihr ein großer bulliger Polizist auf. Er hat die Mütze etwas schief aufgesetzt und sieht irgendwie fehl am Platz aus. Seine Kleidung passt auch nicht zu den Uniformen der anderen. Es ist ihr Interviewpartner von gestern. Und er ist anscheinend keinen einzigen Tag gealtert.

Verstört holt sie das Tonbandgerät hervor und spult zurück, bis es klick macht.

_Vielleicht war es nicht real. Bestimmt habe ich das nicht wirklich erlebt._

Das Band läuft und sie hört ihre eigene Stimme: „Was hat eigentlich das wenig schmackhafte Essen mit dem Erscheinungsbild des hiesigen Personals zu tun? Könnten Sie mir das bitte näher erklären?"

Die Stimme, die danach antwortet, ist zwar dieselbe mit der der Mann gestern gesprochen hat, aber der Inhalt ist ein anderer: „Tja Kleine, haste gut geschlafen so ganz allein in deiner Wohnung? Übrigens, kümmer dich mal wieder um deinen Fisch, der sah so hungrig aus..."

Irritiert drückt sie auf die Pause-Taste und dreht sich nach ihrem Guppy um. In dem keinen Aquarium sieht man keinen Fisch, weil ein ganzes Toastbrot hinein gestopft worden ist.

_So ein irrer Vollidiot! Mein armer Bob!_

Resignierend drückt sie wieder auf Play.

„... aber da hab ich mich mal drum gekümmert, bin ja nicht so fies, ne? Ja jetzt bin ich glatt vom Thema abgekommen. Wollte eigentlich nur noch mal so tschö sagen. War ne nette Unterhaltung gestern mit dir. Könnt ja sein, dass man sich mal wieder sieht, vielleicht zu nem hübschen Auflauf. Wenn ich Zeit hab mich selbst mal einzuladen."

Danach ist nur noch ein Störgeräusch zu hören.

tbc...


	5. 4 Enthüllung

**Kapitel 4 – Enthüllung**

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt, in einer Dunklen Spelunke. Zwischen den ganzen zwielichtigen Gestalten ragt ein großer bulliger Mann mit dunklem Mantel heraus. Er nähert sich einer Frau, die abseits das Geschehen aus kühlen Augen beobachtet.

„Hey du hier und nich in Hollywood! Na das is ja mal nen Zufall. Hab dich eigentlich schon gesucht. Gibt da ne ganz lustige Geschichte, die dich vielleicht interessiert."

„Du nervst, geh sterben, Richard. Und was meinst du mit Hollywood?"

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Das willst du bestimmt wissen, glaub mal echt!"

„Mit der Ruhe ist es wohl auf jeden Fall vorbei, dann berichte! Ich könnte aber darauf wetten, dass ich es nicht annähernd so lustig finde wie du."

Sie sieht ihn eher gelangweilt an. Das scheint Richard aber nicht zu stören, denn er setzt sich ihr gegenüber und fängt direkt an über Johanna zu erzählen. Dass er sie beobachtet hat auf der Suche nach Informationen über Cassandra. Sie wäre sogar nach Rumänien gereist, zu so einer Klippe, die wohl besonders wichtig sein soll. Und dann hätte sie im Irrenhaus nach Kainiten gefragt und gar keine Ruhe gegeben, bis sie viel zu viel herausgefunden hat.

„Interessant... und wie kommt sie von dem einen zu dem anderen Thema?"

„Ja nee keine Ahnung. Hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Ganz schön schlaues Köpfchen die Kleine."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, hakt die Frau noch einmal nach: „Wieso sucht diese Johanna überhaupt nach Informationen über Cassandra? Was hat sie mit ihr zu schaffen?"

„Hä? Müsstest du doch wissen oder?"

„Ich werde die Sache mal näher beleuchten und meine Kontakte befragen."

„Also der Fisch weiß nix!"

„Welche Fisch? Bist du jetzt endlich an deinem Tiefstpunkt angelangt?"

„Ach nich so wichtig. Ich muss denn auch mal wieder weiter. Aufläufe und so..."

Richard verlässt die Bar, während die Frau schweigend über das Gesagte nachdenkt.

tbc...


End file.
